Homebound Hero
by Wolf-Shadow's-Ghost
Summary: A Hero returns home to celebrate the season with those he loves. Christmas Oot special, Zelda/Link.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Legend of Zelda, if I did, there would have been use of magic if Twilight Princess like in OoT.

Pairing: Mild Link/Zelda.

Authors Note: This is a rewrite of a one-shot I wrote three or so years ago, and was last seen on the old Nintendo INsider forums, where I was known as WolfTrust.  
It would be great to get some reviews, so if you like this story, please say so. :)

* * *

**Homebound Hero: Legend of Zelda**

The snow descended thickly down from the heavens as he rode through the vacant market, his mare's hooves stirring up the already deep snow beneath. The empty market spaces were faintly lit by homes with cheerful laughter and talk streaming outward. Golden firelight spilled out upon the snow, making the ghostly blue light of the night air that much more noticeable.

He slowed, then stopped the rusty-brown horse next to the frozen fountain, glancing his light blue eyes all around the frosted place, looking at all the houses, the silhouettes of dancing people in the brightly lit windows, at the small decorative trinkets scattered here and there along the abandoned stalls,-which shimmered cheerily as snow settled across their surfaces- then he looked at the fountain itself. Tiny waves still rippled across its frosty surface, and the ice bowled down from the top, and over each ledge, telling him that the water was still moving when it had frozen.

Epona, his ever faithful steed, shook her head and neck, throwing soft flakes from her own white mane to the already heavily powdered ground. Snorting softly, she pawed at the ground and swished her tail, it wasn't really that she minded the weather, but it had been a long day already, and they were very close now.

At her motion, he became aware that his long black cloak was damp and growing cold; he mimicked her and shook his own head, getting rid of the froth on the cloak's hood, which merely floated down to settle upon the blue and gold saddle.

Suddenly weary of simply watching the festivities, he nudged Epona in the sides, and without hesitation she moved them through the ever falling thick blanket all around them. As they passed close by a few of the houses, muffled music drifted to his pointed ears. Flutes, violins, singing, and many other instruments made up a chorus of multiple different songs, each of them wonderfully happy.

He smiled slightly, and then looked on ahead of them, his eyes moving upward from the path, where a large, dark silhouette was framed against the grey clouds, many tall spires striding upwards and setting an impressive mood. Though it was too dark to see clearly, he remembered enough of the place to imagine what it must look like now that it was layered in white snow. The idea thrilled him.

Growing ever excited, he urged Epona on, she responded with a long canter, and they flew up the cleared road and around a bend, leaving the town market behind. The mare knew precisely where she was going, so when she slowed and began to slide to a stop, he didn't hinder her, merely leaning back in the saddle as she easily halted in front of a stone arch. A torch burned brightly behind the tall, black iron gate which impeded their progress, its orange glow casting over the door fitted into the white stone.

He remained silent for a moment as Epona adjusted her footing, hoping that perhaps the sound of hoot beats had alerted someone inside. Nothing happened.

"Hello?" he called to the door, his voice soft from disuse after so long alone on the road.

Another quiet moment passed by, then the battered wooden door was pushed open and more light spilled out onto the snow covered road, probably coming from a fire in the small guard station. A castle guard walked out, his armor was covered over by several thick layers of woolen cloaks, and his helmet had been replaced by a large cap, underneath which the only visible part of his face were his dark brown eyes.

"Who goes there?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and squinting through the black bars.

Opting for the easiest route available, he reached up and pulled the hood back, letting his long golden bangs fall around his face, and his blue hoop earring sway.

"Me." he said, his voice growing somewhat stronger, his small smile warm.

The guards' eyes widened. "Sir, my apologies, I wasn't aware that you were coming." Hurriedly the guard shuffled through the thin snow under the arch, stuffing a large key into the lock, grabbing onto the ice coated bars with gloved hands, and pulling them back, opening the road to him.

Epona walked forward until she was under the archway then stilled again, grateful for the slight reprieve from the falling snow. He shrugged slightly, hands resting upon the pommel of the saddle, never having needed reigns with his loyal mare. "No one is, I wasn't sure I'd make it in time."

"Would you like a messenger to be sent on ahead? Perhaps some kind of formal greeting could still be arranged." The guard asked him as he dusted off his gloved hands.

He shook his head. "Thank you, but no, I have never been one for formalities. Besides," he shrugged again, "everyone loves surprises, right?" A thought occurred to him suddenly, and he shifted in the saddle to face the guard better. "This has to be the worst time for watch duty, whom did you anger to get stuck out here?"

The guard laughed and folded his arms again, his dark eyes twinkling with merriment. "No one, sir. I volunteered. Tomorrow I'll be able to spend the day with my family."

He chuckled slightly, and then nodded "Good thinking," his eyes went back to the darkened road ahead of him and to the swirling flakes, his mood suddenly reflective. He nudged Epona on. "Have a good night." He said over his shoulder, not bothering to replace the hood, know that most of the snow would be caught by his green cap anyway.

"You too, sir." The guard replied as he pulled the gate back into position.

The path was short, and not a soul was so be seen upon the gentle sloping hills, but they moved quickly, and it wasn't long before their goal came into view, the vale of snow thinning enough to see through.

Hyrule castle stood proud, blanketed with glittering snow and shining out as beacon of hope for all. Perhaps that last thought was overdoing it, but it was better than what it had been when evil had held the place

Epona trotted up the last curved slope, past the two guards that stood sentinel in front of the moat-and who stood a little straighter at his passing,- then over the draw bridge and into a huge courtyard. The open space was mostly cleared of snow, and the hoof beats clacked against the flagstone, sounding much louder than normal, after so much time of silent running upon the snow.

He slowed their pace down with a slight motion of his legs, turning them both away from the large entryway door and toward the stables, the windows of which were lit as warmly as those back in the market.

They had barley even stopped moving, now standing just in front of the stable, before the door swung hastily open and a well bundled boy ran out.

He slowed his pace when he neared them, then slowly reached out to place a hand on Epona's neck, the mare, in turn, bent her long head down and affectionately nuzzled his arm.

The boy giggled and looked up at him, rubbing his mitten covered hands against the white blaze upon the mare's forehead. "Would you like me to take care of your horse, sir?"

Deftly, he swung himself out of the saddle, landing silently upon the ground to stand in front of the boy; his own hand went to Epona's neck. She lifted her head away from the boy and stared at him through her dark blue eyes, he patted her and made to shake his head, but she snorted.

Unsure of her intention, he started at her quizzically. Epona practically rolled her eyes, butted her much larger body against his shoulder and then jerked her head towards the large castle doors. He chuckled, and rubbed her on the forehead.

"Normally, I'd say no, but there are people I haven't seen in a long time." He chuckled again. "So it seems she's letting me off the hook this time." The mare nodded her head, with a twinkle in her eyes. "So I'd like you to unsaddle her, dry her off, and groom her." He finished, reaching up to rub his friend behind her ears.

"Yes sir." The boy answered, voice muffled through his scarf, he patted the horse upon her nose and then turned and began to walk to the stable, Epona just a step behind.

He stood and watched her depart for a moment, grateful that his friend would be given a good rest after so long a time, and was about to begin his own walk to the castle door before a thought struck him and he called after the boy. "Please make sure she gets plenty of oat mash."

The boy looked over at him through the still falling snow and waved, signaling that he had heard.

He watched the boy disappear through the sable door, and then called out before the mare herself vanished. "Good night, Epona."

A toss of her head and a throaty whinny was her response before she slipped into the warmly lit sable and the small boy slid the door shut, and then he was alone in the cold and silent courtyard, the falling snow the only moving thing in the otherwise still night.

Satisfied his friend would be taken care of, he walked toward the large double doorway, his brown boots crunching with every step. He hesitated slightly, then pushed one of the doors open, a slow rush of warm air brushing across his bare face in greeting, the falling flakes nearest the doors gently pushed back into longer spirals at the sudden change in pressure.

Carefully, he slipped into the mostly dark entryway and pushed the door shut again. The wide corridor was lit faintly by two torches on either side of the doors, and the flagstone floor was noticeably clear of any carpet, replaced instead by raised grating, which allowed snow to fall to the floor without the problem of anyone stepping back into it.

Taking hold of the edges of his cloak, he shook as much snow off himself as possible, brushing a hand along his bangs and cap, and then stomping off his leather boots. Then, knowing that nothing short of a full outfit change would get rid of the last of the wetness, he began to walk through the silent hallway, knowing exactly which way to go to find those he was searching for.

The sword and shield, hidden by the cloak upon his back, rattled slightly as he tramped up a set of stairs. Noting the apparent lack of servants or stewards, he guessed the offered formal greeting of the guard at the gate might have been quite a bit harder to put on than first thought. Still, there were guards stationed here and there about the hallways, and he noted with some irony the way they all looked startled to see him, then quickly moved to stand at attention as he passed silently by. Such a change from all those years ago.

The small amused smile was still in place as he climbed yet another set of wide stairs and began to hear them, the voices of his friends, all talking in happy tones.

A few more steps took him right up to a large door that he knew led into one of the biggest main chambers in the castle. He walked up and pushed it open a small way, thankful that the door was well oiled, and therefore silent. Feeling a bit silly, he never-the-less peeked his eyes through the crack, gazing into the room beyond, which was as large as he remembered, but was now radiantly lit with a large, roaring fire and with small white candles placed everywhere.

His smiled widened considerably as his gaze fell upon them, the people he considered his family.

They were all crowded around the single large tree that stood just off the center of the room. Saria, his oldest and best friend for as long as he could recall, was being held up by her waist, hanging a small star upon a particularly thick branch. Darunia, Sage of fire and leader of the Gorons, held the Forest Sage high on his equally thick arms, laughing deeply at something she said to him, her tiny round child's face lit up with a wisdom far beyond the apparent years of her body.

Ruto, Sage of water and crowned Princess of the Zora tribe, was also helping to decorate. With a warm open smile in place of her usual mischief inspired grin, she placed her hands together, then slowly pulled them apart, forming between them a large tear drop of water, which she then froze and delicately placed in the branches. He guessed she was probably putting them under some kind of spell to keep them from melting as there were several hanging off the pine already.

Standing just beside the zora princess was the nearly infamous Nabooru, lone wolf by nature, leader of her people and Sage Spirit by fate; she stood in a much heaver outfit than her usual attire, despite the roaring fire. Hailing from the desert as she did, she was no friend of the cold. But she seemed just as happy as the rest, her nimble fingers plucking many brightly colored gems from a bag he guessed she had brought from her home, and settling them in the green limbs with a bit of finesse.

On the other side of the Fire and Forest Sages, nearly hidden behind the great girth of the tree was the Sage of Shadow, Impa of the Sheikah. Though it came as little surprise that the woman was half out of sight, the shadows had always seemed to be where the white haired woman belonged, even before she had been given her station over the dead. Although he couldn't see clearly, he guessed that she was carefully hanging some of the oldest decorations within Hyrule Castle, given the way her ruby red eyes were narrowed in concentration.

The final member of the Sages, who was also their leader, stepped out from behind the tree, and looked up at the ornament placing with a serene smile upon her face, and he felt a slight catch in his throat at the sight of her.

Princess Zelda, just as elegant as ever, said something that made her mostly stoic, former caretaker, smile amusedly and nod, then the two moved back to study their handiwork. He found it hard to focus upon anything else in the room now that he had found her, despite the fact that he had her exact appearance embedded upon his memory.

Feeling somewhat silly for eavesdropping upon them as if he were a common boy with no right to be there, he pulled away from the door and glanced down at his hands. It had been a long time, was he even welcome among them anymore? Mustering up his fabled courage, he pushed open the silent door all the way, and then leaned casually against the door frame, his arms folded. He found himself greatly amused when they did not even notice him at the shadowy doorway, and he stood by a few moments longer, just to see what would happen.

When nothing did for several moments longer, he decided that it was time to make his presence known, so he called out as loudly as he could with his still somewhat rough voice. "You call that decorating?"

The whole room stilled, and in one quickly unanimous motion, everyone turned from the tree to stare back at him, each face sporting varying levels of surprise. He gave them one of his lopsided grins and continued, "I've seen Skull Children get a tree done faster, and they remake their ornaments every year."

There was a long pause, most of them blinking at him with shock on their faces, and he gave a half shrug at them, still wearing his soft smile.

Saria, dear, sweet Saria, her childishly innocent looks belying the ancient wisdom she held, was the first to break from the trance. She broke into a beaming smile and joyfully yelled out. "Link!" before jumping lightly down from her perch upon Darunia's shoulders and dashing to him.

His own small grin widening into a joyous laugh, he knelt down and opened his arms to catch her, but misjudged her power. When she jumped onto his chest, her small arms wrapping themselves around his back, her momentum carried him backward and he was slammed onto his backside.

"Oh, Link, it's wonderful to see you again!" she laughed, hugging him tightly. She looked up at him, her wide blue eyes sparkling in the firelight.

He laughed again and hugged her back fiercely, placing a gauntleted hand upon her green hair and patted her head. "You too," he said through his surprise.

Soft footsteps approached them, and the firelight was suddenly blocked. He looked up to see Ruto standing over them, her smirk firmly back in place, her hands upon her hips, translucent fins lightly fluttering in the air. "Well, if it isn't the knight in shining greenery, returned to us from abroad." The teasing note was apparent in her dark purple eyes, even without her high tone. She tilted her head down at him. "You're looking as handsome as ever, Link."

He coughed slightly, abashed. "Uuhhh, thank you. You look wonderful yourself."

Her grin widened, "Thank _you_, and you're welcome."

Saria disentangled herself from his neck and moved to stand next to the much taller zora, her small face still lit up with happiness.

A mere second later, a hand was offered to him, long tan fingers stretched out from a navy blue fingerless glove. His grin turning somewhat cheeky, he accepted the hand, and Impa helped him to his feet.

"That cloak looks good on you." She complimented. Her ruby eyes flashed with humor. "I hope you have been practicing your sword technique." She folded her arms over her chest and tapped her fist against her elbow in much the same manner she had when they had first met.

"Probably more than I need too, thanks." He retorted, with a grin, shaking off imaginary dust from the long cloak

"Brother!" a deep voice cried out suddenly, and he barely had time to look up to see a mass of brown coming towards him from between the woman, before he was caught in a bone crushing bear hug. "It is marvelous to see you, brother!" Darunia laughed.

"You. Too." He choked out, his eyes bulging from his head at the pressure.

Darunia dropped suddenly back on his feet and he barely had time to catch a quick gasp of air before the Sage of Fire pounded him on the back, sending him sprawling on the floor.

"You are looking quite well." The Goron boomed, thumping a massive hand to his chest.

Now somewhat dazed, he had to blink a couple of times before he felt stable enough to wheeze out. "Before or after you hugged me?"

A general laugh went around the room, a welcoming sound of many familiar voices raised up in happiness, and despite his position on the cold hard floor, he felt a building warmth of joy within his chest.

Bringing his hands underneath his shoulders he pushed himself upwards and glanced above him at his semicircle of friends, only to find a familiar pair of amber eyes gazing down at him from behind a sharp nose.

"Aren't you going to greet me, kid?" the woman said in a silky voice, her fiery red hair falling down over her shoulders.

Link raised his eyebrows at Nabooru, but his humoring grin remained. "I though you had stopped calling me kid." He retorted, bringing his legs under himself and standing up again, he could already feel the beginning of slight bruises upon his sides, though he considered it a small price to pay.

She gave him her most devilish smile, setting her hands upon her hips in a much more suggestive way than Ruto, though it seemed that was the only way she knew how to do anything. "Only kids play on the floor."

Standing in the line, Saria folded her arms and narrowed her eyes up at the Gerudo, her small foot tapping lightly against the floor.

"What?" Nabooru frowned down at the smaller sage. "I- Oh, fine, sorry. You aren't' really a child anyway."

Saria just rolled her eyes, her greenish fairy bobbing lightly upon her shoulder.

A soft chuckle broke up whatever odd disagreement the two had, and the sages moved their ranks apart, allowing the last member into view. "I'm glad you managed to return for the holiday, Link." Princess Zelda looked up at him with laugher in her silver-blue eyes, her pretty full lips turned upwards in a smile.

As he looked at her, he felt the tips of his ears begin to burn and his heart begin to beat faster. Her skin was the beautiful pale cream he remembered, completely unblemished by any scar or bruise. Her long strawberry-blonde hair combed back neatly, the gold tiara glittered slightly upon her forehead, making her small triforce earrings all the more noticeable.

He had to swallow slightly before he felt strong enough to talk. "It's, uh, good to be here," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, the short strands of his hair prickling against his fingertips. "this place looks great."

Her smiled turned teasing, one white gloved hand coming up to sit under her chin in thought. "Really? I thought we were doing worse than Skull Children." She took a couple of steps closer to him.

"I was just joking about that, really, it's a great job." He replied hurriedly.

"Oh, I see…" she had stopped walking, but was leaning into him now with a smile nearly as mischievous as Ruto.

"Most certainly, and-" he was sharply cut off when she closed her eyes, landed even further in and pressed her lips against his.

Quite thoroughly startled, it took half a moment before his mind computed what was going on, his body stiffing with the shock, but the warmth of the kiss slowly let him relax and kiss her back.

"Ooooo." He heard Saria tease, and Darunia chuckle, but he decided to drown out everything, just to concentrate on the soft lips against his. After a few seconds she gently pulled their lips apart and smiled up at him. "So, are you going to help us decorate?"

His face split into what he knew to be a large goofy grin. "I'd be honored, Princess."

Still smiling Zelda led him to the tree, through the throng of Sages, and as he passed each smiling face, he couldn't remember a happier moment in his life.

Saria skipped up along side him, grabbing his wrist and smiling up at him. "It's so good to have you home."

"It's good to be home." He replied, and as Zelda handed him a small green ornament to place upon the tree, he knew he hadn't spoken truer words.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this short Zelda story.

Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night.


End file.
